DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) This proposal requests support for the 1997 meeting on Information Processing in Medical Imaging (IPMI), to be held at Green Mountain College in Poultney, Vermont in June of 1997. In its previous 14 meetings, this biennial conference has traditionally concentrated on the latest advancements in the acquisition, processing, analysis and display of medical images. In the 1997 meeting, it is intended to continue this tradition, but also to incorporate new efforts from people in the computer vision and applied mathematics communities who are now beginning to work in the medical image processing and analysis areas. While the advances that will be reported at this meeting are applicable to many disciplines, they will be especially important in the study of neurologic disorders, cardiovascular disease, and cancer, as well as with regard to the handling and archiving of medical image information in general. In the past, the IPMI meeting has attracted scientists from a broad range of disciplines, including electrical engineers, computer scientists, physicists, statisticians, cardiologists, radiologists, neurosurgeons and oncologists, who share a common interest in improving the quality of health care, via advancements in the understanding and implementation of medical imaging technology. Approximately 125 individuals will be invited to attend, with 30 speakers delivering papers and another 30 people presenting posters. Young investigators will especially be encouraged to apply and to attend. Paper selections will be made by peer-reviewing full 20 page submissions, and will be published in a proceedings that will be available at the meeting.